vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
... But is he converted?
Title: 'He's not Converted, but he might be Dead '''Players: 'Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, Jason Briggs, Michael Donovan, and Martin Grace Paulison and Anderson Emits by Heather 'Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: If the mission seems to be going too well, is it legit? Or is it a trap to get a spy into the resistance? LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell is sitting up on the couch, regardless of the idea she 'should' be in bed, and is quietly drinking a soda, looking out the window. Heather O'Leary steps into the Living Room, she notices Liz, and she frowns, "I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up at Heather and smiles, shrugging. "Supposedly. I spent part of the day there, got too antsy to stay though. I'm not hurt that bad." Michael Donovan makes a concerted effort to sneak past the doorway as quickly and quietly as possible. Unfortunately, his foot falls on that -one- squeaky floorboard that would likely announce his presence to the entire "household." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 54 ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 65 Heather O'Leary turns at the sound, and chuckles softly, "Does no one believe in following the orders a Doctor gives?" her voice sounds angry, but the smile on her face, and the conspiratorial wink gives away her own feelings on that. Elizabeth Maxwell turns around to look at Donovan as well, right then. "I guess not. See, I'm not the only one who wants to be up and around." Heather O'Leary smiles, "I won't tell Julie… But someone else might." Michael Donovan smirks knowingly at that, "Not if they don't want laundry detail for the rest of the month," he answers knowingly. Sometimes rank -does- have its privledges. Jason Briggs looks at Mike Donovan oddly and says, :That means you have no rank Donovan and Heather and I do" Heather O'Leary glances at Jason, "Actually, here, Donovan outranks you and me, Jason. He's one of the Bosses out here. Him and Miss. Parrish." Jason Briggs looks confused and realizes that Donovan is right and says, "true ther Donovan" Elizabeth Maxwell winces at Donovan a little bit. "Hmm. That reminds me, I, or someone who knows better how to maintain a washer and dryer, should make sure ours is going to keep running. If they don't, we'd have to replace them…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I'm not really into appliances, so I don't know anything about Washers, or dryers." Heather O'Leary looks back over to Jason, "Jason, you Right or Left handed?" Jason Briggs turns around and looks at Heather and says "right handed" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a block of wood. She tosses it at Jason, than watches to see which hand he catches it with. Jason Briggs extends his right arm and reaches to catch the block Jason Briggs moves underneath it and catches it with his right hand Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Still, you could have been programmed to lie about which hand you do things with." She sighs softly. Jason Briggs smiles at Heather and says,"I think not" Jason Briggs says The visitors could not convert me Heather O'Leary glances at Liz, and arches an eyebrow, wondering if perhaps Jason's mind rebelled briefly at which hand he used. To Jason, she adds, "And you think we can really take your word for it?" Jason Briggs says "We Marines were trained to take some harsh punishment from our captors" Michael Donovan frowns as he considers the puzzle that is Jason. "I've known more than a few people who have said that and been wrong. I also know Diana, unfortunately." Jason Briggs says "trust me, i am no damn convert" Jason Briggs says to Donovan, " Diana is nothing but a cowardly white lizard" Heather O'Leary sighs, "Dammit Jason, I am a friggin Marine, remember? I *know* what we were trained to withstand, but I've also seen Marines return converted." Jason Briggs says to Heather and the others, "Look, I have had lots of training at taking punishment, i have even inflicted punishment upon myself to train in taking more pain than they teach me" Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her eyes. "What you were trained to withstand might work against conventional brainwashing, but this isn't conventional brainwashing. And its a lot worse." Heather O'Leary mutters, "The more he talks, the more I have to wonder if he wasn't converted. I thought most of my fellow officers were smart enough to know what the Visitors can do." Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "The thing I feared was being transported to Sirius and being converted by the Leader and his new conversion process that Diana says can't be broken and hasn't yet" Jason Briggs says " If you guys hadn't rescued me, i would probably already still be there, waiting for transport" Michael Donovan raises an eyebrow at that. "Diana said that about the previous process. She says that about everything she has something to do with." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "If you don't check your attitude, maybe we'll return you. I swear, you are the most stubborn Marine I have met… Even General Abernathy is not that stubborn." Jason Briggs says "Like i said before, I owe you guys a lot for what you did" Jason Briggs says "When a Marine has a lot bottled up inside of him, it's hard to show emotion" Jason Briggs says "And calmness" Heather O'Leary takes a deep breath, than shrugs, "I am able to." Her eyes move to Mike and Liz, even if she is the best person to try and understand Jason, as she is also a Marine. Jason Briggs says "I want Diana's head on a plaque for what she did to my family" Jason Briggs says "Maybe being a part of the resistance will change my attitude more, all i saw was walls, now i am free" Jason Briggs says to everyone, "I WILL FIGHT TILL THE VISITORS HAVE ALL BEEN KILLED OR LEFT OUR HOME" Jason Briggs says, When I joined the Marines, I took an oath to protect this country from all enemies, foreign and domestic" Michael Donovan raises his eyebrows at Heather, "Whether his mind's been tinkered with or not, you've got to give the guy points for sheer determination," he admits frankly. Jason Briggs says "And I honor that oath" Heather O'Leary sighs, "Jason, your words, while what we want to hear, are way too… forceful, and coming too often. The more someone protests, the more I wonder if they are trying to cover themselves. You have said the same things over and over." She smirks at Mike, "Determination, or is it a cause of methinks he doth protest too much?" Jason Briggs says to heather, "It's sheer determination, and i apologize for my forcefulness" The phone starts ringing, and Heather moves over to answer it. She nods a few times, and than smiles, as the voice on the other end continues. She hangs up the phone, and looks at Liz and Mike, "We are going to have some company soon. Skyfighter with 3 people aboard is 10 minutes away." Heather O'Leary's tone is not one that should cause fear of an attack. Elizabeth Maxwell mutters to Heather O'Leary. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to heather, and shakes her head a little bit, leaning in to whisper to her. "I'll check over someone else who was run through the process, and see if I can figure out what to look for. There are only two people I know to do that on, though. Julie didn't get completely fried." Jason Briggs says "uh oh, that doesn't sound good" Heather O'Leary nods, "That is what the Skyfighter is bringing. A Pilot, a Guard, and a Converted Person. Converted by Diana 2 years ago, and still converted." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "damn, poor guy" Michael Donovan frowns gravely at the announcement. "Get everyone up, get everyone armed, get everyone ready." Jason Briggs says to everyone, "we should find away to reconvert people back or have i already missed something?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up and nods a little bit. "Well, this should be interesting then." Jason Briggs says "If it's just 3 people, 2 of us can take the guards" Heather O'Leary glances at Mike, "Calm down there Boss… Just a Military Flight, from the US Air Force. Answering my request for a Converted Person being sent to us for a quick study…" Michael Donovan looks a little red-faced about jumping the gun, but it's what he's known for. "Oh," he replies simply. Jason Briggs says "and i got all worked up over nothing" Over head, the whine of a Visitor Sky Fighter can be heard. Jason Briggs says we should arm ourselves just in case" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, patting her holstered Laser Pistol and Automatic Pistol, "No need." She moves to the door, to escort the Military Personal around. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at Mike and shakes her head just a little bit. "Relax." She smiles, and gets up for a moment. "I'll be right back.." Movement Outside Deleted: Heather O'Leary steps out of the House, and smiles, looking up to she the Skyfighter, that is marked with US Air Force symbols replacing the Visitor Symbols. Martin Grace is actually on the frame of the under-construction-barn, holding onto one of the two-by-fours that make up part of a rafter. 'Lucille' is, alas, elsewhere. Martin eyes the sky carefully. Jason Briggs looks around Heather O'Leary steps out of the House, and smiles, looking up to she the Skyfighter, that is marked with US Air Force symbols replacing the Visitor Symbols. (Repose for everyone else) Jason Briggs looks at Heather and says, "WOW, things have changed" The Skyfighter slowly begins to land… Michael Donovan shrugs lightly, "Maybe just a little," he replies. Jason Briggs looks back and Donovan and says, "Just a lil?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little at the markings and shrugs, waiting for it to land. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Keeps the Jets from shooting at them…" She watches the Skyfighter land, and she moves to it, after it does. The hatch opens, and a voice calls out, "Colonel O'Leary?" Jason Briggs looks at the fly-boys Michael Donovan crosses his arms and quietly observes both the new arrivals and Jason's reaction to same, taking in whatever subtle details he can possibly discern. Martin Grace, if he is surprised to hear of Heather addressed as 'Colonel', doesn't show it. He does not yet make his way *down* from the skeletal rafterwork, instead moving to the edge of the under-construction frame, slowly, watching. Jason Briggs walks around the fly-boys, just to make sure something isn't amiss Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Yeah, Come on out Anderson. Bring Paulison with you." A short, squat Major escorts a man with a small stature out. Heather O'Leary frowns at Jason, "Get back over by the House, Briggs." Jason Briggs says, this is the converted person? Jason Briggs walks back over to the house and observes Jason Briggs walks back and says, "Just making sure they are real" Michael Donovan smirks at Jason's remark. "That's a healthy bit of paranoia you're carrying around with you, Major." Paulison looks around defiantly, "What do you want with me? Diana commands me to tell you that you will die! All of you!" Anderson frowns, "Shut up." is his only comment. He himself, is not a flyboy, instead, he is dressed as a Major in the Marine Corps Jason Briggs looks at Donovan and says, "I don't trust it Donovan, but that's my caution" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "So it is OK for you to distrust things, but we can not distrust you, with even better reason?" To Paulison she shrugs, "Diana can kiss my ass, for all I care." Heather O'Leary calls out to Martin, "Hey, Grace? Mind coming down here and helping keep an eye on things?" Jason Briggs says to Heather, " I apologize" Martin Grace calls down from the rafters. "There someone I should —- yeah, I guess that answers that." And with that, the big man descends from the rafters. Jason Briggs pops a Jolly Rancher in his mouth since he isn't smoking cigars anymore Elizabeth Maxwell slips out a little further from where she was, trying to keep calm. She offers Paulison a very unfriendly smirk, and raises her eyebrows. "So certain are you." She looks essentially right into his eyes, then, and doesn't say anything for a several moments, not blinking or anything. Paulison winces in pain, and begins to let his mind run, trying to push something out of his head, or so it appears. Michael Donovan watches quietly, as ever keeping one eye on our Major Briggs as Elizabeth works her mojo on Mr. Paulison. Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes as Liz, the Yoda is doing. "Funny Liz'Beth… Funny." She matches looks with Anderson who is wondering what in the bloody blue hell is going on. Martin Grace gives Heather a 'where do you want me?' set of gestures as he approaches. Heather O'Leary motions slightly to Martin, towards Jason Briggs. Someone other than Mike needs to be watching him, until his conversion status is decided. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps standing there for a few moments longer, then pats the USAF emblem on the skyfighter, smirking at Paulison again. "This is just the beginning. Though likely closer to an ending for you. Enjoy your prison cell." Martin Grace gives the redhead a nod, then moves off to approach closer to Briggs. Paulison looks at Elizabeth closely, and he smiles, "One day, Diana will catch you… One day, you will be back in her control… Elizabeth. Starchild…" It isn't like it takes a genius to know that no human could do what Liz did… Anderson, on the other hand says, "I thought Elizabeth appeared to be 10 or so?" Heather O'Leary leans over to Liz, and whispers "Use me as the test subject to compare brains.. or whatever it is you need to check. We know I haven't been converted." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles sweetly at Paulison, patting her laser pistol. "Don't count on it." She nods at Heather then, and leans up to mumble to her. Elizabeth Maxwell whispers "As soon as we're alone. I /don't/ like having an audience."" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, than turns to Anderson, "I'd offer you some hospitality… but we can't take the risk of your prisoner escaping." Anderson nods, "Back on the Skyfighter, Prisoner" he says to Paulison, giving a slight push. They board the skyfighter, and it soon is ready to take off. Heather leads Liz away, back towards the house, to give the Skyfighter's pilot room to lift off. Which it does, as soon as Heather and Liz are clear. Jason Briggs watches the group as he sits on the porch Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, and mutters, "That pilot is a showoff…" Martin Grace stands near Briggs, keeping his eye on the other man, openly, with no pretense of any other interest here. Jason Briggs says to Heather, looks like he is beyond conversion Michael Donovan rubs his chin after the display has taken place. Now Jason has regained his undivided attention. Elizabeth Maxwell follows Heather back to the house, and smiles just a little bit. Jason Briggs says to Donovan, " What was that all about?" Heather O'Leary moves inside, "Mike, Liz'beth and I will be in the Living room shortly… Maybe you and Martin could kep Jason there until we get back?" Michael Donovan smiles knowingly at Jason, "Unless I'm jumping to conclusions, Major, you'll find out soon enough." Martin Grace says, "That's your cue to get up," to Jason. "Inside." Martin Grace gives a tip of an imaginary hat to Heather and Elizabeth. "Ladies." And then ducks inside. Heather O'Leary waits until the others have left, and she takes a couple deep breaths. She turns to Liz, "All right… Scan me… or what ever it is you call it." Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her eyes and mutters something inaudibly, looking up at you and nestling in closely, leaning up against her, breathing in quickly, and going totally silent. Heather O'Leary forces herself to keep her eyes open, expecting the same pain that Paulison showed. Elizabeth Maxwell /tries/ to keep it painless. It should be, but that guy resisted, after all… a little discomfort is is what he had coming to him. Heather O'Leary blinks as she feels mental fingers touching her brain… but at least the pain is minimal, only when Liz pushes too hard in any area, and only brief. Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles gently against Heather, trying everything she knows to keep it from hurting. Then slips back out quickly. "I think I can tell…" Heather O'Leary takes a few deep breaths, and nods, "Good…" She doesn't think she liked the experience too much, but it could of been worse, "Should we go tell Mike the good news, and let you scan Jason?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I tried to keep it from being unpleasant, I'm sorry." She hugs gently. "I suppose so. I'm more wondering now how bad it'd be trying to undo it." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Might be dangerous to delve around in someone's mind though." She holds the door open, so Liz can go in first. Elizabeth Maxwell nods. "yes, it might. But some of the alternatives are at least just as bad." Elizabeth Maxwell slips for the doorway. Movement to Living Room Deleted: Heather O'Leary glances at Mike, "Donovan… Liz is ready to test Jason…" Jason Briggs says to everyone, "TEST???????" Jason Briggs says "what kind of test?" Michael Donovan cocks an eyebrow at Jason's shocked reaction. "True or False," he answers a bit snidely. Jason Briggs says, "Thank god, i thought it was some kind of torture test Martin Grace says, "Torture? You may have mistaken us for the bad guys, here." Heather O'Leary looks at Jason, "Just take a couple deep breaths, and try to remain calm. Keep your eyes open, and relax. That is all that is required from you." Jason Briggs says, " I was tortured enough on that ship, i could take the pain but the tortures were all the time" Jason Briggs says, "I don't know how u handle it down her, but if it's naked women and beer, that's cool with me" Jason Briggs remains calm Elizabeth Maxwell pets Jason on the shoulder and nods. "I understand." Martin Grace says, "Hey, pal, I know you're nervous, but do us all, including yourself, a favor, and try to keep your brain a half-step ahead of your mouth until this is done, okay?" Jason Briggs says it's been too long for him, but he dos miss his wife Elizabeth Maxwell sighs softly at the crowd, and slips back onto one of the couches, settling in and watching Briggs quietly. Heather O'Leary says to Jason, "Naked women? You want that, get someone to fly you to Amsterdam, or maybe Vegas…" Jason Briggs says to Heather "Vegas i can handle" Jason Briggs relaxes on the couch Martin Grace stands to the side of the couch where Briggs is, waiting. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps staring at Briggs, staying silent as she watches him, biting her lip slightly. Heather O'Leary watches Liz, not Briggs. She wants to get Liz's reaction, as soon as it is discernible. Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "what are you doin?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up at Heather and shakes her head quickly. "Clean. He's like this of his own accord." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and looks at Donovan, "She says he is clean. Not converted." Jason Briggs says to everyone, "Now you believe me?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, waiting for the 'I told you so's to start. "Only because she says it. She is… special. Able to tell things like that. If she says you are not converted, you are not converted." Martin Grace says, "Let's say we believe *her*." Jason Briggs laughs Heather O'Leary nods in agreement with Martin. Martin Grace says, "You find something particularly funny about that, fella?" Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Must be hard to trust people that are converted" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, her hand going to her laser pistol, "Are you implying that Elizabeth is converted?" Jason Briggs says "Being converted isn't funny, I saw what it did to that guy, his attitude" Jason Briggs says "no, i am not saying she is converted" Jason Briggs says "All I am saying is it is hard to trust other people, i should have rephrased that, sorry" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, letting her hand slip from her laser, "Better not be." She sighs softly, "I don't trust anyone that might be converted, which is why, until now, I couldn't trust you." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "but now you can" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I can trust that you are not converted, aye." Martin Grace says, "I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that, fella, if I were you." He continues to eye Briggs from his place near the couch. "We don't know *that* yet. What we know is that you aren't converted, and that therefore we can not *not-trust* you. That's not the same as trusting you. It's just leaving you open for the benefit of the doubt." Jason Briggs says "True" Michael Donovan's lips move as he tries to count the 'nots' in Martin's sentence, trying to discern exactly the meaning behind them. Jason Briggs says to Martin, "There are only 2 answers to that, It's either you do, or ya don't no in between" Heather O'Leary nods, "You still have to prove that you are effective in combat… After two years in Visitor custody, I wouldn't trust that you could hit the broad side of a barn…" She pauses, "And there is still a question of your loyalty, that has not been proven. You haven't been forced into loyalty to the Visitors… but, it is possible they turned you another way. All of which, we will keep an eye out for, and when you are ready, I will take you down into the Training Room, and make sure you are combat effective." Martin Grace just looks at Briggs, after the man's response to him, and shakes his head. Heather's explanation cuts in before any verbal response he can make, however, and he lets whatever he was about to say, drop. Jason Briggs smells the sweet taste of combat Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Jason. "Sure there is. It's the difference between not holding a weapon on you constantly, and telling you everything." She nods at Heather. "Combat and basic competence." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "I still kept up with my exercises while in visitor custody" Martin Grace says, "You see? You say things like that, and we're not supposed to read something scaly into it?" Jason Briggs shuts his mouth Heather O'Leary nods, "Which means you are ready for me to see if you can fight, shoot, and kick ass?" Is she actually looking forward to this? Yes, actually. She hasn't gone up against a Marine Special Forces person yet. Michael Donovan chuckles softly, "Don't be -too- hard on the guy, Heather. Julie's got enough work on her plate as it is." Martin Grace says, "I can handle basic bandaging and splinting, remember?" Heather O'Leary grins at Mike, "Would I do that?" to Martin, she just smiles, to Jason, "I'm ready when you are." Michael Donovan doesn't dignify that with an answer. COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Jason Briggs says," Damn, a bit rusty i guess" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "That, or she's just too fast for you. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Do that downstairs, please, anyway." Heather O'Leary dodges the punch and shakes her head, "In the training room downstairs Jason… Less stuff to break." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "ladies first to downstairs" Martin Grace starts to move forward at the surprise punch, ready to tackle Briggs to the ground, but stops himself upon seeing that things do not escalate. Jason Briggs says to Martin, it's just a warm up punch, like a warm up pitch Heather O'Leary leads the way to the basement "Anyone want to watch, or join in?" Movement to Training Room Deleted: Heather O'Leary moves to the center of the practice room, and gets into a fighting stance. "All right Jason, since it has been a bit since you last got a good fight in, I will let you start off." COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Heather O'Leary ducks the punch that Jason throws, and swings around her right leg, to knock Jason off his feet with a leg sweep. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 1 Jason Briggs stands up like Bruce Lee Jason Briggs tries to grab Heather and throw her COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Throw and Misses! Jason Briggs stands up like a football player and charges Heather Heather O'Leary dances sideways, out of Jason's reach, and than grabs his arm, to try and return the favor. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 2 COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Tackle and Misses! Heather O'Leary snaps a kick up towards Jason, as he attempts the tackle. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Knee Kick and Misses! Jason Briggs drops to the mat and sweeps Heather off her feet COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Leg Sweep and Misses! Heather O'Leary jumps up, over Jason's sweep. Her left hand darts forward, aiming a chop at Jason. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Chop and hits! DAMAGE: 3 Jason Briggs gets smacked in the face by Heather's chop Jason Briggs jumps up in the air and aims his knee for Heather's face COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Knee Kick and Misses! Jason Briggs falls to the ground Heather O'Leary moves her face sideways, out of the kick's way, and than rushes forward, to tackle Jason to the ground, while still in midair COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Jason Briggs gets tackled by Heather's attack Jason Briggs wipes the blood from his nose Jason Briggs says to heather, " I don't give up very easily" Heather O'Leary jumps to her feet, "Well, Jason? You got some more? You have to at least hit me, to show me you are good enough to fight." Jason Briggs runs at Heather and does a power kick right for her stomach COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Heather O'Leary oofs slightly as she got overly cocky, "Not bad… Not bad." She swings her left leg up in a roundhouse, aimed to knock Jason over. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 5 Jason Briggs spits out blood from his mouth and then returns the same kick to Heather but aims for her chin COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Kick and Misses! Heather O'Leary brings her chin back a few inches, and than drops into a leg sweep. Time to knock the guy down. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 5 Jason Briggs gets knocked down to the ground for a second, but gets right up again Jason Briggs throws a chop at Heather for her neck COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Chop and Misses! Heather O'Leary dances sideways out of the attack's range, and launches herself at the other marine, in a tackle move. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Tackle and Misses! Jason Briggs moves to the sid to dodge the tackle Jason Briggs does a flying kick for Heather's chest COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Kick and Misses! Heather O'Leary steps to the side, and launches a punch at Jason's thigh, as he is in the air. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 6 Jason Briggs gets dizzy and falls to the ground for a second Jason Briggs gets back up and shakes it off Heather O'Leary steps back, "You got one in, want to stop?" Jason Briggs attacks Heather with a lightning leg sweep COMBAT: Jason Briggs attacks Heather O'Leary with a Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Jason Briggs says, "now i am done" Heather O'Leary falls to the ground, trying to hold onto Jason's leg. He may be done, but she is not. She attempts to throw the guy across the room. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Jason Briggs with a Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 3 Jason Briggs flies through the air and hits the wall Heather O'Leary stands up, and says, "Fine. You want to be done, you are. You are ready for hand to hand fighting, but not anything else, yet." Jason Briggs says, "that's ok with me Heather O'Leary glances at Jason, "You should continue to work out, maybe not tonight, but in the future. For now, I recommend you go back into the Living Room… Tell Donovan I said you were adequate at hand to hand." Heather O'Leary moves over towards the area set up as a firing range, for Paint Bullets, not real ones. She picks up a Glock 20, and loads it full of 10mm Paint Rounds. She turns towards the Target, and begins to fire off a clip, slowly, methodically. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R